


The First To Confess, Loses!

by Seachelle (TBCSeachelle)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga(alittle), KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Maeda Kori, Tsukkiyama(alittle), iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBCSeachelle/pseuds/Seachelle
Summary: Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo are in love.And everyone knows it too!Alas, the two are too much of idiots to realize each other's love, AND confess the same time.But the two competitive crows somehow turn their confession.. into a game?Will Kageyama lose, or win in the end?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	The First To Confess, Loses!

Kageyama glanced over at Hinata grumpily.

Clear, so far.

Hinata hadn't made a move yet. Kageyama shrugged.

Though it was true that Suga and Hinata kept whispering to each other, and glancing over at Kageyama. And whenever it was break, Hinata ran off to find Sugawara.  
That was grounds for suspicions right? 

Kageyama knew that Hinata was definitely planning something, but he didn't let it bother him.  
Of course, Kageyama did have a crush on Hinata too. THE TEENIEST OF CRUSHES THOUGH. 

He just fell in love with the way the sun shone on Hinata's orange eyes and hair, turning him golden like melted wax.  
He fell in love with the fact that Hinata was the only person he'd ever known to be able to keep up with him, and the same passion for Volleyball as him.  
Kageyama fell in love with Hinata when Hinata tackled him in a hug after winning Shiratorizawa.  
He fell in love with Hinata's persistence and determination, to never fall behind Kageyama, no matter how fast Kageyama ran.

_I wonder what he loves about me?_

Kageyama looked over at Hinata Shoyo again, brow furrowing grumpily. _Why isn't he doing anything? Does he really think that just being his normal self is enough to get me to say that out loud?  
_ Okay, maybe that was true. But Kageyama wasn't going to lose. He didn't lose anything.

* * *

flashback to three days ago, Sunday.

Kageyama swung open the door of the gym. 

Hinata was already there, setting against the wall. He stopped, seeing Kageyama.  
"Hey."

"Hey."

As Kageyama was changing, Tanaka and Noya barged in as well.  
"WELL, WELL, WELL!" roared Tanaka. "THE COUPLE PRACTICING ALONE ON THE WEEKENDS? ALL ALONE IN THE GYM? WHATEVER COULD THAT MEAN YUU?"

Kageyama flushed. "N-no, senpais, it's not like-"  
"OH REALLY?" Nishinoya interjected. "I'D THINK THEY WERE TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF EACH OTHER, BEING ALONE, RIGHT RYU?"

Then, the third-years walked in, and Daichi, noticing Tanaka and Noya harassing Kageyama, glared at both of them.  
Noya and Tanaka blanched, but kept whispering. "Hmm, I'd never think Kageyama would try this on HINATA.."  
"Yes, yes, I agree," Noya smirked. "Doesn't seem like the kind of guy to like anyone, romantically."

Kageyama's ears popped. "WHAT?!"

Daichi, hearing the yell, stomped over and grabbed the 2nd-years by the collars. "Will you two stop it, and start PRACTICING!"

Tanaka and Noya shrugged, allowing themselves to be dragged out of the changing room by Daichi. Not before shooting one last smirk at a red-faced Kageyama though.

The whole team was there, by the time it was 2:00 pm on a Sunday, and started serving. Balls squeaked across the floor and rolled under the net.

"Nice serve, Asahi!"  
"BOKE HINATA BOKE!" Kageyama bellowed at Hinata, who squeaked in terror, having served a ball straight to Kageyama's head. "KAGEYAMA NO AIMING!" bellowed Daichi, even louder, as Kageyama lined up his jump serve to Hinata.

Practice went by as usual, but as the team started lining up with Kageyama and Sugawara to spike, Kageyama was closer to Hinata than ever before. 

After all, they had to be within a few feet proximity for their amazing quick.

_He smells like cinnamon.._

"HEY, KAGEYAMA, CONCENTRATE!" Hinata yelled, angrily, as Kageyama's set went over Hinata's head, into the wall. 

"Oh uh-" Kageyama was taken off-guard, thinking too much about Hinata. _  
Damn Tanaka and Noya-san, they totally set me off._  
"Sorry," He glared out of his side view at his two senpais, who he could tell, were struggling to hold in their laughter.

Kageyama tried to avoid Hinata for the rest of practice, with all the weird thoughts flowing through his head, but was unsuccessful. Things went as usual, until Tanaka and Noya swished into the club room.

"Oho, what is happening here, Ryu?" smirked Noya, standing above Hinata and Kageyama.

Hinata and Kageyama were reading the volleyball magazine together, Suga and Ennoshita changing in the corner.

"HMMMM-" sighed Tanaka. "I GUESS THEY'LL HAVE TO TELL US."

The two second-years plopped down besides Hinata and Kageyama, pretending to intently studying the magazine.  
Hinata didn't seem to notice the insinuation, _but I hope I'm not imagining the pink on his cheeks._

Five minutes later, out of the blue, Nishinoya opened his big mouth. "So, are you two dating and getting frisky or what?"

Milk spurted out of Kageyama's milk box, as he had squeezed it.  
Choking and coughing, Kageyama sputtered, "What?!"

"Well, they sure seem like it," laughed Tanaka, spotting the opportunity. Hinata's expression hadn't changed at all, but he did study the magazine with a concerned look. "Aw darn, you got milk all over it." huffed Hinata.

"YEAH KAGEYAMA, YOU GOT MILK ALL OVER IT- WHY?" Nishinoya and Tanaka guffawed at the same time. Kageyama was about to elbow them into Korea, before Sugawara hovered over the four players. 

"Hi mom!" tittered the two troublemakers nervously.  
Suga sighed, putting his hand on his forehead. "What are you two doing again, to my babies?"

"WELL-" Tanaka and Nishinoya jumped over each other to talk, yelling over each other.

"Ok, ok! Wait- wait- KAGEYAMA AND HINATA LIKE EACH OTHER?!"

 _And there goes the rest of my milk._   
  
After Kageyama was done wiping his mouth with the towel Ennoshita had made a run for, he stopped coughing, and just glared at Tanaka and Noya.  
Hinata remained expressionless, still wringing out the magazine.  
Kageyama literally wanted to strangle his two senpais, but _Why isn't he saying anything?_

_Does he really not care about my feelings, that much?_

Sugawara sat down besides them all, looking like an exasperated mother. "Now, Tanaka, Noya, why are you both torturing Kageyama TODAY? Hasn't he liked Hinata for a long time?"

Kageyama turned around, and made a weird, strangled sound, very much like _SNORF_. 

Hinata remained expressionless.

Tanaka and Noya shrugged, looking shifty.  
Tsukkishima walked in at that moment, taking in the situation, red-faced Kageyama, and milk all over Hinata's magazine. He answered for Tanaka and Noya.  
"I mean, the King has to make a move sometime, right? We're all tired of watching his Majesty attempt to flirt." shrugged the middle blocker, indifferently, walking over to a cubby.

While holding Kageyama back, Sugawara glanced kindly at Hinata. "What about you Hinata? Do you like Kageyama too?"

Everyone froze. 

Tanaka and Noya sat still, staring at Hinata with a half excited- half terrified face, Ennoshita stopped at the door, clearly waiting for Hinata's response. Sugawara's smile urged Hinata kindly, and Tsukkishima watched with bored interest.  
Kageyama's insides started twisting, feeling like he was going to spit out more milk.   
_Well? What is it._

Slowly, Hinata shifted, dropping the magazine.

Then he shot up all of a sudden! "I've got it!" yelped Hinata, as if he was in deep thought, not listening to anything the whole time. Which he probably was.  
"O-oh.." he looked down, seeing everyone's expectant face. "What is it?"

Tanaka and Noya promptly collapsed. Sugawara chuckled lightly. "Hinata do you-"

Hinata interrupted again, eyes blazing. "LET'S PLAY, WHOEVER CONFESSES FIRST LOSES, KAGEYAMAA!"

"WHAT?!"

Hinata pouted. "It's just what I said, Bakageyama! Give me one more day, and I'll make you say that you love me."

"So if I confess, I lose, if you confess, you lose? And we have one day?"

"That's right. And, if neither of us confess to each other by the sunset tomorrow, then we both give up on dating."  
Tanaka and Noya both hissed, sucking in their teeth. "Oo-"  
Kageyama tried to ignore it, but his head flooded with images of him losing, and he and Hinata parting ways forever- it was almost too much to bear.

"What does the winner get?" Kageyama demanded, intrigued.

Hinata grinned. "Whatever they want, from the loser of course!"

* * *

back to present day, Wednesday.

Kageyama clutched the volleyball to his stomach, still deep in thought. _What did that mean-?_

Then a volleyball beaned him in the side of his head. "WATCH IT!" roared Kageyama, instinctively throwing the volleyball he was holding back, in the same direction, ultimately whacking Hinata in the face.

Kageyama stared. "Oops, o-oh, i- WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, BOKE!"  
"WAAAH!" wailed Hinata. Sugawara stood behind Hinata, hands on hips, chuckling lightly. Hinata had collapsed to the ground after taking a volleyball to the face, in a dog's position. 

Kageyama sat against the wall, knees up. He glared at Hinata.

Hinata popped back up, with a small red bruise on his forehead. "KAGEYAMA!" yelled Hinata.

Everyone in the gym froze, startled.   
"Wh-wha-?" started Kageyama.

"GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" shouted Hinata.  
He bent over. "PLEASE! COME OUT WITH ME THIS AFTERNOON"

_WHAT?!_

Suddenly, the bustling was back, as Nishinoya and Tanaka ran over, only to be grabbed by Daichi, whose face was terrifying. Tsukkishima started whispering to Yamaguchi loudly, no doubt making fun of Hinata and Kageyama. 

Suga just smiled knowingly.

_So this was it.._

Kageyama kicked Hinata's head. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOKE?!"

Hinata immediately popped back up, scrambling at his head, which was now bruised twice by Kageyama. "OWWWWW-" yelped the orange-haired boy. "WWWWILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME!"

The others started laughing again, and Kageyama's face heated up. "B-boke, why-"

Hinata glared at Kageyama with his fierce orange gaze, and Kageyama flinched. "Obviously, the game!"  
"W-wait, is this a confession? Do I win-"  
"No, of course not! Stupid Kageyama! I'm just asking you out, not confessing to you at all." 

Normally Kageyama would have welted Hinata in the head for that 'stupid Kageyama' comment, but he was still in the shock of the sudden date.  
"E-er.. I g-guess I'll go.." muttered Kageyama, his head spinning.

"REALLY?" Hinata jumped up again, smiling at Suga, his eyes shining like, _did you see that!  
_ Hinata spun around happily like a little kid. "Alright, I'll text you the details after practice!!"

"E-er......okay." Kageyama stared at Hinata, who was picking up his bag, heading to the changing room. Tanaka and Noya tittered.

Kageyama sat with his mouth open. _HEY WAIT!_ he realized a moment too soon. _HE- THAT LITTLE BOKE- JUST ASKED ME OUT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. AAARGH!  
_ Kageyama grabbed his head, seemingly to be furiously cursing Hinata in his brain.

Sugawara, the only one left in the gym besides Kageyama, chuckled to himself. "Our team is really full of idiots, hm?" he whispered quietly.

* * *

Kageyama stared at himself in the mirror, hands twitching furtively. _Why am I so stressed out about this, argh!_

So far, he had tried on three different outfits, only to anxiously throw them off and look for something else. He'd never actually cared about his appearance, but...

"TOBIO!" called his sister, walking into the closet. "Don't worry so much, 'kay? If this boy like you too, he probably won't care about how you look."

Miwa leaned against the doorframe and smiled at him. "So just wear whatever."

Kageyama harrumphed.  
"'kay.." he muttered tentatively after a few seconds. "NOW GET OUT, IM CHANGING!

After Miwa left, Kageyama turned back to the mirror studying what he was wearing intently.  
He had finally settled on a loose baby blue sweatshirt, patched up and ripped black jeans, black low canvas sneakers, and a choker with volleyball charms that Miwa had given him (intently yelling, "WEAR IT!").  
He gulped. "I hoped I'm ready for my first date."

And then the doorbell rang.

* * *

Whipping his head around in surprise, Kageyama heard the _clomp clomp clomp_ of his sister running down the stairs to open the doors.  
"I'd better go too."

_Is it him? Hinata? No way. It's 15 minutes before, and besides, I should be the one to get him._

His chest almost stopped working when Miwa called up, "Tobio, you have a visitor!"

* * *

"H-hello," Kageyama started, his shirt blue and his face red. He was face-to-face with Hinata at the door, Miwa's snickering could be heard a mile away. "Y-you're early."  
Kageyama flushed, looking into his shirt.

Hinata tilted his head, eyes shining.  
The smaller boy wore black hoodie with a large orange t-shirt over it, and brown ankle boots.  
Hinata smiled apologetically. "Sorry! I was just so excited, I had to come early! But it looks like you're ready anyways, so it's fine~"

 _He was excited?_ Kageyama probably looked like an excited little kid. _Stay calm. You are NOT losing, Kageyama Tobio._  
"Does it look weird?" Kageyama tugged at his blue sweatshirt.  
Hinata's lips turned up. "No, it looks cool! You really surprised me, I thought you were stupider than that, hee hee!"

"WHY YOU BOKE-"

Kageyama stopped chasing Hinata after a few minutes, panting for breath.  
Hinata sat on the ground too, wheezing and laughing. "So where do you want to go first, Tobio?"

"PFFFFF- WHAT?!" choked Kageyama.

Hinata shrugged. "I mean, we can't just stay in your front yard all day."

"No, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"Oh, that." Hinata chuckled. "You seem a lot cuter when I call you Tobio."

Kageyama's heart thumped, but he just leveled his eyes with Hinata's, calmly. "Is this a confession?"

"I don't know, is it?"

"BOKE-"

* * *

The pair wandered the shopping district for awhile, both idiots having decided that this seemed like a place people normally went on dates.   
_Ugh this is so awkward.. I just want to fast forward a little, make a move._

Kageyama swung his hand up and caught Hinata's. Hinata's eyebrows flew up in surprise. Hinata's face turned red- or was that just Kageyama's imagination?

Hinata stopped, facing Kageyama, eyes lowered.  
For some reason, Kageyama's heart started to pound. _H-he! Looks so... beautiful._  
Still holding Kageyama's hands, Hinata stood up on his tip-toes. . He faced Kageyama, grinning, starting to close his eyes. Kageyama could see Hinata so clearly, tiny eyelashes, little shadows on his face, cheeks lightly dusted pink, and pink lips. Kageyama's eyes widened.  
_Is he going to ki-_

Then suddenly Hinata let go of Kageyama's hand, jumping up onto a rock sculpture, looked back at Kageyama, and started laughing so hard, he fell off the sculpture.   
"BAHHAHAHAH!" cried Hinata, sitting on the ground, tears in his eyes, attracting looks from other shoppers. "YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE TOBIO!"  
Hinata mock-banged on the ground, wheezing. 

Kageyama stood, still frozen, unaware of how cherry-colored his face was. But then the color drained, and he came to realization. "You little- that was a dirty trick."

Hinata, still laughing, stood up and brushed off his clothes.  
He waved over at Kageyama. "Hey Tobio, let's go ice-skating!"

* * *

After asking a few people(who may or may not have been Daichi and Sugawara in disguise), they were finally able to find an open ice ring.

"So-" started Kageyama, as the two sat side-by-side, putting on skates. "That was random. Why the ice ring?"  
Hinata paused for a moment, after taking off his shoes. Then he looked at Kageyama and grinned. "I dunno. I just wanted to."

_Sheesh, this guy. Unpredictable as hell._

Hinata stood up, white skates laced up crazily. "Ha-ha! Ta-da! Don't be jealous of me Kageyama!"  
Hinata smirked, striking wobbling poses.

Kageyama punched his head. "Boke, don't get cocky. You laced them all up wrong."

On cue, Hinata wobbled, and crashed down on the floor.  
Kageyama ran over to Hinata in his black skates, which for a point, were laced up CORRECTLY. "Boke! Did you hurt yourself?"

Hinata shook his head meekly. "I-I don't think so."

Kageyama flinched seeing a little blood, where Hinata had clearly cut himself on metal.  
"Boke.." grumbled the black-haired boy under his breath. "It can't be helped, I guess."  
He bent down over Hinata, and grabbed Hinata's leg. Hinata's skin went up about 10 degrees, and Kageyama felt low-key satisfied. Hinata's face was bright red. "W-what are you.."  
Kageyama lifted up Hinata, carrying him to a bench nearby.  
_This is actually.. romantic- kind of_.  
Hinata flushed, looking away. "Y-you didn't have to... I can walk.."  
"Shut up, boke." Kageyama put a bandaid on Hinata, who winced. "Be more careful, next time."

Hinata smiled at Kageyama. "Okay!"

Kageyama bent his head down, smiling. "I'll lace up your skates."

* * *

"Boke, why did you ask to come here, if YOU CAN'T ICE SKATE?!" Kageyama shouted at Hinata, who was extremely busy with falling on his butt.

Hinata glared at Kageyama. "WELL I- gahh ohno!" and he slipped and fell again.  
Kageyama groaned with exasperation, face-palming. He stood above Hinata, and held out his hand. Hinata just stared, sitting on the ice. Kageyama could swear his face was flushed. 

"Well? Come on, I'll help you, you boke." 

Slowly, Hinata took Kageyama's hand and stood up, wobbling on the shining ice.  
Other couples and friend groups skated past them. "LOVEBIRDS~!" sang one guy.

"GRRRRRRRRR- SHUT UP!" Kageyama yelled back at the stranger, who immediately did a few crazy complicated moves, then stuck his tongue out at Kageyama.  
Kageyama clenched his fists, his head literally steaming. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-!" cried Hinata, distracting Kageyama from the strangers.  
He grabbed on to Kageyama's sleeve. "So, Tobio, you know how to skate?" giggled Hinata.

"Tch, only a little. BETTER THAN YOU, AT LEAST."   
"Mean Kageyama!" With that dramatic cry, Hinata slipped a little, still holding onto Kageyama's sleeve.

THAT unbalanced Kageyama, as well. "WhOa-" stuttered Kageyama, desperately trying to retain his posture.

"Kageyama, idiot, I thought you knew how to skate!" yelped Hinata, as both of them slipped and slid on the ice, towards the hockey net.

"WELL, YEAH! But I don't usually skate with IDIOTS, GRABBING ON TO ME!" roared Kageyama back as they were doomed to crash into the net.  
Just before they would have majorly crashed, some random stranger grabbed on to Hinata's sleeve, twisting all three of them around. 

"Whoa!" Kageyama and Hinata both did full spins, before Kageyama fell onto the ice.

The stranger had twirled Hinata around, and was now holding Hinata close, having saved Kageyama and Hinata from crashing.  
Rubbing his head, seeing the two, Kageyama realized it was the same guy from before. Hinata's eyes were open and surprised, as the stranger twirled around on the ice with Hinata pressed to his chest.  
Kageyama felt a jolt of jealousy run down his spine, seeing them that close together.  
He scrambled to his feet, ignoring his poor bruised behind, and skating over.  
"Stop." He said, pushing the stranger away, grabbing Hinata's hand.

"Whoa-!" Hinata cried, shaky on his feet, wobbling as he slid across the ice, bumping into Kageyama.  
Kageyama held Hinata to his chest to keep him from falling, and he could almost feel the thumping of Hinata's chest.

But still, he felt so jealous, and glared at the stranger. "Don't touch him."

Kageyama could feel Hinata's smile. The stranger scoffed. "You're, welcome, I just saved you BOTH from crashing. And my name's Maeda Kori, just so you know."  
Kageyama was about to make another angry remark, but Hinata sprang out of his arms, waddling over to Maeda.

"I'm Hinata Shoyo! Nice to meet you, thanks for saving us, haha!" he stuck out a gloved hand.  
Maeda's eyes narrowed and he smiled.  
Then, suddenly he yanked Hinata toward's him by the hand, leaving their faces an inch from each other.

"You're very welcome. And you're very cute."   
Maeda poked Hinata's cheek. "Gahh-" cried Hinata, turning pink. "I'm sorry but,"  
Hinata mumbled incoherently and pointed at Kageyama, who was currently trying to kill Maeda with his eyes.

Maeda laughed. "All right then, I get that your friend is a total wuss. See you later then, cutie!" he winked, and skated off into a group of people.

Hinata promptly collapsed on the ice. Kageyama blinked and skated in a hurry over to his crush. He helped Hinata up, still fuming. "Urgh, how dare that little- how dare he flirt with you! No, even TRY to!" ranted Kageyama. "Doesn't he know that we're-"  
Kageyama halted. His face heated up in the cold air. "We're-"

_J_ _ust what are we anyways?_

Hinata blushed too. "Never mind, it's fine, he didn't know-"

The two wobbled out of the ring, and got to a bench. Kageyama helped Hinata with his skates, brain still frazzled between confusion, embarrassment, and jealousy.

 _This is getting awkward again.._ fumbling with the shoelaces, he glanced up at Hinata, who immediately looked away, pretending to look elsewhere.

 _Damn.. that guy rattled Hinata too, I guess._ _Gotta break the ice somehow._

Standing up, Kageyama cried loudly and way too enthusiastically, "Ooh, look they have snacks- do you want any?"  
Hinata, catching on to the awkward vibe, said just as weirdly, "Um, sure, cotton candy?"  
"'kay," Kageyama affirmed, ambling over to the snack kiosk.

He sighed. "This was a bad idea, this line is way too damn long!"

Then someone tapped his shoulder. "Yoo-hoo, Tobio-chan!"

* * *

Kageyama stood awkwardly next to Oikawa Touru in line, the older boy having insisted on getting food once he saw Kageyama.  
  
Apparently Oikawa had come to the ice rink with Iwaizumi. On a DATE.  
Oikawa on a date didn't really surprise Kageyama that much, just the fact that some as obnoxious- sorry, loud as he, could end up in love with someone as reserved as Iwaizumi.   
  
_I guess opposites attract then.  
  
_ Oikawa noticed Kageyama looking at him, and lifted his hand in a wave and smiled.  
  
_But is that the case for Hinata and I? Why does he like someone like me, anyways..  
  
_ "So," started Oikawa, attempting to break the literal frigid ice between them. "What are you doing here anyways, Tobio-chan? I was never under the impression you particularly liked ice skating."  
Kageyama snorted. Then he made the mistake of replying, "I don't, I'm here with Hinata."  
  
Oikawa's eyes widened with interest. "Is that so? You? And chibi-chan? How did I not see that.." he muttered the last bit to himself.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Haha, nothing, nothing." he laughed, waving his hands in front. He sighed, settling down, somehow standing perfectly still on the tips of his ice skates. "So are you two dating now?"  
Kageyama flushed immediately, and Oikawa grinned. "N-No, we aren't! We're just-"  
"Just what?"  
  
Kageyama groaned, flustered, face-palming. _Great, I should've known that the moment Oikawa-san heard that he would start digging into my love life._ "It's complicated, okay?"  
Oikawa shrugged. "I mean if you want my advice-"  
"I don't."  
"-I think that you should just go ahead and start dating him, don't you like him? Didn't he ask you out?"  
  
_Thats- actually a pretty good point._   
  
"You being right is scary."  
"HEY! MEAN TOBIO-CHAN~"  
The line had moved forward a lot of paces now, and Kageyama and Oikawa had reached the register. Grinning evilly, Oikawa stepped in front of Kageyama quickly, cutting him off.  
Ignoring the squealing fangirl at the register, Oikawa smirked at Kageyama. "And THIS, is for THAT."  
  
"Must you be so childish, Oikawa-san?"  
  
"HEY, THAT'S COMING FROM YOU, CHILD!"  
  
"HURRY UP, CRAPPYKAWA!" roared Iwaizumi from the benches, causing Oikawa to flinch and squeal.  
"YES, DARLING!" Oikawa called back, in payback.  
"SHUT, UP!"  
"I KNOW YOU LOOOVE ME!"  
"I-I- I do." Iwaizumi turned red, and Oikawa did too, the girl at the register looking back and forth between them with an expression of interest on her face.  
Kageyama studied Iwaizumi curiously. Was his old senpai.. blushing? He stared back and forth between Oikawa and Iwaizumi.  
  
_They quarrel all the time, but are clearly in love.. that's.. amazing, actually. I kind of.. want me and Hinata to be like that._

* * *

Speaking of the smaller boy, as Kageyama was regarding Iwaizumi, he spotted the familiar orange tufts of Hinata, on the bench behind Iwaizumi. And standing above him... Kageyama clenched his hands. _Maeda_ was back.  
And that little arrogant jerk had brought some friends. The older boys were crowding poor Hinata.  
Immediately, impulsively, Kageyama dashed out of the long line, running to Hinata.  
  
"Wait-! Don't you want to order?" called Oikawa.  
  
Kageyama didn't stop until he made it to the bleachers and ran up the stairs to the bench Hinata was now cowering on.  
"STOPPPPPPP!" he shouted, panting making his way over to Hinata.  
  
Maeda and his friends (who looked like literal gangsters) looked up in surprise.  
His friends scowled, but Maeda just smirked, tossing his long brown hair. "Well, well, blueberry, I wondered where you got off to. And by the way, you dress like a literal blueberry."  
Ignoring them, Kageyama stomped over, grabbing Hinata's wrist, and pulling Hinata behind him. His eyes blazed with anger. "You jerks( **i would have used a stronger word, by my stories are Pg13, thank you very much** ), what the hell do you think you're doing? Can't you tell he hates it? He hates YOU."  
  
Maeda's friends looked angry, and started muttering and growling, advancing. Kageyama had a lot of fury left, thank you very much, but he wasn't sure he could take three of them, much less third-years at that. They were nothing like Daichi, Suga, and Asahi.  
  
Maeda scoffed, clapping sarcastically. "Wow, trying to play the hero, hm, blueberry? The cutie clearly liked it, so why don't you shove off? Mind your own business, or you might get hurt."  
  
Before he had to think of what to say back, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were there besides him.  
Oikawa was pretty tall, and loomed over one of Maeda's friend by several inches. Iwaizumi's biceps rippled.  
Maeda and his friends eyes widened, and they started backing off. "Wh-what do you little pricks want?"  
  
"Get away!" yelled Kageyama, glaring so hard at them, he could have burned holes into their heads.  
With one last angry glance and rude hand gesture at them, Maeda scoffed, "C'mon boys, let's go. They aren't worth our time."  
  
"Yeah you better go!~" mocked Oikawa, sticking his tongue out. He smiled kindly at Hinata(let's ignore the face he stuck his tongue out at Kageyama too.) "Are you okay, chibi-chan?"  
  
Hinata, still trembling started to straighten and try to speak, but Kageyama interrupted, standing protectively in front of Hinata. "He will be. Thank you for your help. We're gonna go now."  
  
"Uh, you're welcome?" Iwaizumi replied, tilting his head at Oikawa, who shrugged.  
Kageyama grabbed Hinata's wrist tightly again, and dragged his date out of the ice rink, into the sunset. 

* * *

When he let go, Hinata clutched his wrist, coming to a halt. "Ow, ow, bakageyama, that hurts!"  
  
Then Hinata flinched, as Kageyama put his hands on his shoulders, forcing Hinata to look right into his eyes.  
"Boke." Kageyama grit his teeth, in a completely serious tone. "What. Did. They. Do. To you?"  
  
Hinata started trembling, and Kageyama pulled him close, into a hug. "Don't scare me, you boke. I don't want to tremble, ever again, because you don't need to feel sad or scared, with me around. I'll protect you."  
  
"I don't need protection!" Hinata slapped Kageyama's hand away, and Kageyama flinched.  
  
Hinata started stomping off in one direction, and Kageyama, overcoming the shock ran after him. "What the hell, boke? Those older guys totally overpowered you, they could've hurt you, they were already harassing you, and worse could've happened! How can you say you don't need protection!"  
  
Hinata stopped and turned back and Kageyama, who stopped in shock. Tears were escaping Hinata's eyes. "You.."  
Kageyama's heart lurched, seeing tears run down Hinata's beautiful face.  
"You always go overboard, Bakageyama!" shouted Hinata, crying. Kageyama's expression must've looked horrendous, because Hinata turned his head away, not looking out Kageyama. "Should I have just let you fight with them? They could have hurt YOU! And if you beat them up, you would get expelled! How do you think I feel, Kageyama?"  
  
"D-don't.. cry.." Kageyama mumbled weakly, has Hinata sobbed, head to the sky.  
He tightened his fists, and ran towards Hinata.  
  
Kageyama put his arms around Hinata's shoulders, breathing in his cinnamon scent. _I never want to let this guy go.._ "I'm sorry, I was an idiot and acted rashly. But I couldn't just stand by and let you be hurt... I'm sorry."  
He squeezed his eyes shut. Hinata remained silently shaking. "I just- I like you Hinata Shoyo. I like you! Do you understand? I love you! I love you so much I can't help it, when I'm around you, the only thing I think about it you, not even myself. That's why... even if I had to get hurt, or expelled, I would be happy, as long as you're safe."  
  
Hinata started shaking again. But then.. Kageyama heard soft chuckles. "Wha-?"  
Hinata suddenly whipped his head around, smiling through all his tears. Then, he twisted his head around and kissed Kageyama. "Mph!" Kageyama's body tightened with surprise, but slowly, he kissed Hinata back, drinking in the last moments, he would probably have with Hinata. _  
  
I lost... Hinata never confessed.. I never confessed._  
  
Still hooked on the kiss, Kageyama's stomach tightened with fear. _It's sunset.. what will happen?_  
  
Then Hinata looked up at Kageyama, grinning. "I win."  
The clocked changed to 6 pm, and started chiming. Hinata stood up straight, letting go of Kageyama, leaning back on his arms, looking at the orange-red clouds. "Wanna grab dinner then, my new boyfriend?"  
  
"I- WHAT!?" Kageyama stood frozen in the position where he had just hugged Hinata pouring out his soul, his love, his confessi- oh.  
  
Kageyama's mind went into overdrive, trying to think about so much, then a small hand tapped his forehead. His love, his tangerine, Hinata Shoyo stood in front of him, glaring. "I know that you're brain is probably over heating right now, Bakageyama. Stop thinking too much about what just happened, you can explode later."  
  
Hinata giggled a little into his fist.  
"Right now, just come get dinner with me."

* * *

THE END! (here's a bonus from Author-chan)  
  
Hinata's PoV  
"WHAT?!?" Suga and Daichi cried together, followed by a tiny, "pardon me?" from Asahi.  
"You guys are now DATING?!" the third-years cried increduously.  
  
Kageyama gave a little embarassed snort, face slowly turning into a strawberry, as he looked at the ground.  
Technically, the two had been dating for a week already, until Hinata had decided to come out with their relationship to the team.  
  
Ennoshita smiled knowingly. "I'm not surprised. I'd guess you guys had been dating for, what a week already?"  
_That's way too accurate.._  
"Oh, I didn't really see a change, I mean they already acted like a MARRIED COUPLE, before this stupid stunt, so," Tsukkishima said snarkily, smirking at Kageyama, whose face twitched with irratation.  
"Uh, Tsukki, what about-"  
"Shut up, Yamaguchi."  
"Sorry Tsukki!"  
Hinata stared with amusement, at both their blushing faces, wondering what was going on, and decided to dwell on something else instead. Like Suga's major break down.  
  
While Tanaka and Noya pranced around, throwing flower petals at Kageyama, singing something like, "We did it! We did it! We did it, hooraaaaayyyyyyyy!"  
_Kageyama watches Dora?_  
Suga sobbed, kneeling on the floor while Asahi sat in a corner mumbling, "My life is a lie, holy lord, forgive me. My life is a lie, holy lord, forgive me."  
  
Daichi tried to console his boyfriend, but as soon as he put a hand on Suga's shoulder, Suga flipped him over onto the floor, and continued to break down.  
  
"Oh, I'm a failure as a mother-! How could I let that shifty Kageyama deceive my poor baby son, and ruin his innocence! I have faileeeeed!"  
  
Mr. Takeda took the news surprisingly well, but Hinata couldn't say the same for Coach Ukai. Coach Ukai stiffened, ran out of the gym, and came back with a ginormous computer, and started lecturing the team on how gays-  
  
Well, Takeda had to stop him before he ruined Hinata's innocence for GOOD.  
And then it was unbearable, the next three practices, Tanaka and Noya, and Tsukkishima egging them on to kiss, while Coach Ukai yelled at those three and had a minor meltdown, and Suga and Asahi cried in the corner together.  
  
Hinata looked at Kageyama with a small smile, and a shrug. "They'll get used to it, babe."  
"B-babe!?"  
Hinata could swear that Kageyama spurted fire out of his nose.   
Hinata laughed. Kageyama muttered, "I know I'm not used to it."  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"... me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated, as well as kudos! Tell me what you think!  
> -Author Chan


End file.
